battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Beast
Kamen Rider Beast is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Kosuke is young man from the Fukui Prefecture who is rather optimistic, often believing that pinches and chances are sides of the same coin. He has a gigantic appetite and an unusual liking to mayonnaise, putting it on everything he eats, including doughnuts. He originally lived with his grandmother before he became a student archaeologist. During an expedition, Nito found the Beast Driver and broke the seal holding a horde of Ghouls at bay. Forced to become Kamen Rider Beast to defeat the monsters, Nito learns he unknowingly forged a pact with the Phantom Beast Chimera and must now consume other Phantoms for their magical energies to keep the Phantom fed, as if it dies, so will he. Through a misunderstanding as to how Kamen Rider Wizard functions in regards to absorbing and replenishing magical power, he labels Haruto his "eternal rival" when they first meet after Nito was targeted by Manticore on the assumption that he was a Gate. Despite it being possible for Haruto to simply use an Engage Ring to enter Nito's Underworld and destroy Beast Chimera, Nito initially refuses on the grounds that his Phantom would be too strong for Kamen Rider Wizard to handle and the experience would "leave a bad taste." Nito later explains that as an archeologist, he wishes to learn more about the Phantoms, the Beast Driver, and the Wizard Rings, believing he will never make as important a discovery as Beast Chimera again. When Nito attempts to end the second Sabbath, he is overpowered by Fueki. In risky gambit that could have killed him, Nito broke the Beast Driver to release Beast Chimera so he can devour all of the excess magical energies generated by the Sabbath to negate the ritual. In appreciation, the idea of eating not amusing, Beast Chimera spares Nito's life and frees him from their pact before leaving. Despite being a normal human again, Nito aided Haruto during the final battle. Once the Phantoms are finally defeated, taking Yuzuru as an apprentice, Nito decides to find Beast Chimera to learn more about the ancient Phantom. Nito eventually recaptures Chimera and seals it on the Beast Driver once more, but is forced to transform into Kamen Rider Beast once more to confront the Phantom Ogre and a copy of Koyomi he created using the Hope Ring, despite knowing that without Phantoms to consume, he will be eventually eaten by Chimera. After Ogre is defeated, he is consumed by the Nepenthes Inhumanoid under Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's orders. Nito is later rescued by Kamen Riders Gaim and Wizard and assists them to defeat Bujin Gaim and in the occasion, learns that he can feed Chimera not only with Phantoms but with fruits from the Helheim Forest as well. Details Beast has no form change, except his mantles act as his specials and finisher. While Falco Mantle act as a bike. - Battride War II= Styles/Mantles The following styles/mantle are available to Beast. *Lion Style (default) **Mantles (remain in that form after using specials and finishers; limited if unused) ***Falco Mantle (also as Bike Mode) ***Chameleon Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle ***Buffa Mantle **Hyper Style (final form) Lion Style= When assuming another mantles (except for Falco Mantle) on specials or finisher, Beast chain attack are slow, while remained in a current mantle and used it many times, the combos will be fast enough for Beast to execute it. *Rider Cancel: Dodge/Jump (Falco Mantle through L2 only) *Rider Glide: Stinger Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a three rapier jab to jumping roundhouse kick then vertical slashes and somersault to slash and kick ended with Stinger **Somesault move can be chained to aerial special attack *Running ■: a rapier slash *Air ■-■: a two aerial slash *Air ▲: Falco - Aerial Dive Slash **Assumes Falco Mantle ***No effect after Vehicle/Transportation Mode *▲: Chameleo - Bind **Assumes Chameleo Mantle ***Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good for aerial attack followups through Rider Cancelling when the enemies are stunned ***Tap for more hits to follow up with Saber Strike ****Only lasted for five times ***Auto-Guard during a transformation *●: Dolphi - Radial **Assumes Dolphi Mantle ***Heal **Can be rotated before the somersault **Auto-Guard during a transformation *▲+●: Buffa - Charge **Assumed Buffa Mantle **Hold to charge for more range until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Armored ***Can be rotated while holding ***Can be directed during dash attack **Auto-Guard during a transformation |-|Hyper Style= Hyper Style is accessed by pressing R2 when when the super gauge is full by pressing R2. When transformed, Beast will performed a Shooting Mirage. In this form, while using Bike Form, will return in his original basic form, but cost amounts of super meters. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Anti-Air Shot Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of shots *Running ■: a shot *Air ■: an aerial shot **Spammable *Air ▲: Rider Kick (Stomp) *▲: a fringe attacks + radial last hit shot **Press two more times for followups **Can be directed *●: Ground Pound **Hold and release for more damage and increase range ***Press twice for followup rapid shots ****Can be rotated *▲+●: Charge to rapid shots **Hold for more hits **Armored - Battride War Genesis= Styles/Mantles The following styles/mantle are available to Beast. *Lion Style (default) **Mantles (remain in that form after using specials and finishers; limited if unused) ***Falco Mantle (also as Bike Mode) ***Chameleon Mantle ***Dolphi Mantle ***Buffa Mantle **Hyper Style (final form) Lion Style= When assuming another mantles (except for Falco Mantle) on specials or finisher, Beast chain attack are slow, while remained in a current mantle and used it many times, the combos will be fast enough for Beast to execute it. *Rider Cancel: Dodge (except Falco Mantle)/Jump (Falco Mantle) *Rider Glide: Stinger Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a three rapier jab to jumping roundhouse kick then vertical slashes and somersault to slash and kick ended with Stinger **Somesault move can be chained to aerial special attack *Running ■: a rapier slash *Air ■-■: a two aerial slash *Air ▲: Falco - Aerial Dive Slash **Assumes Falco Mantle ***Changes Rider Cancel to Jump ***No effect after Bike Mode *▲: Chameleo - Bind **Assumes Chameleo Mantle ***Stuns the enemy (except bosses) and good for aerial attack followups through Rider Cancelling when the enemies are stunned ***Tap for more hits to follow up with Saber Strike ****Only lasted for five times ***Auto-Guard during a transformation *●: Dolphi - Radial **Assumes Dolphi Mantle ***Heal **Can be rotated before the somersault **Auto-Guard during a transformation *▲+●: Buffa - Charge **Assumed Buffa Mantle **Hold to charge for more range until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Armored ***Can be rotated while holding ***Can be directed during dash attack **Auto-Guard during a transformation |-|Hyper Style= Hyper Style is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Beast will performed a Shooting Mirage. In this form, while using Bike Form, will return in his original basic form, but cost amounts of super meters. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Anti-Air Shot Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of shots *Running ■: a shot *Air ■: an aerial shot **Spammable *Air ▲: Rider Kick (Stomp) *▲: a fringe attacks + radial last hit shot **Press two more times for followups **Can be directed *●: Ground Pound **Hold to charge for more damage and increase range until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Press twice for followup rapid shots ****Can be rotated *▲+●: Charge to rapid shots **Hold for more hits **Can be directed **Armored }} Changes Battride War II= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Hyper Style as a final form/no longer separate character. *All forms' moves has been improved **Lion Style's new moves **Hold ■: Strike End **After assuming Falco Mantle will have an alternate Rider Cancel Jump by pressing L2 *Hyper's changes: **No longer have jump cancel **▲ anti-air move replaced with fringe attacks +radial last hit shot ***Press two more times for followups |-|Battride War Genesis= *Kick Strike sound for Hold ■ added *Assuming Falco Mantle changes Rider Cancel to Jump on normal X, instead of just L2/L Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Lion Style **Mantle Changes before the move has an Auto-Guard **Falco and Buffa Mantles related moves are very best to use: ***Changes Rider Cancel ***Has an alternate Rider Cancel via Vehicle/Transportation mode during a combo ***However, Falco Mantle is more powerful than Buffa Mantle **Dolphi Mantle related move, ● (Dolphi - Radial) restores a bit of healths *Hyper Style **Originally have Jump Cancel back in BW1 **Very best to use are his special moves **■-Strings can only knock bosses during a last hit **Super moves while transforming into this form is spammable from revert back to default form and transform to this form again, and projectile itself keeps going further Weaknesses/Cons *Lion Style **Mantle Changes are special moves, including Falco Mantle as Vehicle/Transportation instead of Form Change, means: ***No Beast Chimera to act as Vehicle/Transportation, which affects the final form on costing most of the gauge ***No Saber Strikes special moves ***Entering to other Mantles ****Cannot revert back to Mantle-less Lion Style ****While not in Final Form, you must wait a few minutes without using the special moves **Chameleo Mantle related move, ▲ (Chameleo - Bind) cannot bind the bosses **Dolphi Mantle related move, ● (Dolphi - Radial) is very vulnerable *Hyper Style **■-Strings cannot knock bosses, except last hit **The original ▲ (Roundhouse Launcher Kick to Shot) moves from BW1 is considered overpowered **● (Ground Pound) range charging must be learned carefully Gallery ''' Ss01bs.jpg|Lion Style Chameleo Mantle Ss02bs.jpg|Lion Style Falco Mantle Ss03bs.jpg|Lion Style Buffa Mantle Ss04bs.jpg|Lion Style (Prior Hyper Style as normal final form on sequel) Ss05bs.jpg Ss06bs.jpg|Lion Style Dolphi Mantle Dlc06.jpg|Hyper Style Dlc07.jpg Ss23_2_1.jpg Ss23_2_2.jpg Ss23_2_3.jpg Ss23_2_4.jpg Vehicle/Transportation Beast has no vehicles/transportations, except that his Falco Mantle act as his transportation. While in Hyper during a ride mode on, he will revert back to his Lion Style + Falco Mantle and the aerial moves remained the same as original Beast, but will cost super meter while assuming this mantle after performing an Ultimate Attack. When it's off or after using the original Beast's Air ▲, he will re-assumed his Hyper Style again. This was later removed when Hyper Style becomes one as Beast's final form in the current game. Unlike the other riders in their bike mode, Beast's bike mode is the same as while in their default battle mode, can only hit 1 normal aerial attack, which suddenly moves forward and additionally adds Dash attack while holding L3 (can be directed). In II, while entering Falco Mantle during a normal attacks, it act as a second Rider Cancel to jump, until in Genesis can uses normal X during normal attacks instead of L2/L. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Downloadable Separate Final Form in first Playable appearance Category:Playable Characters (Wizard)